Kim Possible: Bad Girls
by LJ58
Summary: Kim is fresh out of prison, and still furious over being framed for a crime she didn't commit. This time, she might just make everyone pay, if she doesn't self destruct first.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**1**

She ignored the guards around her as she stepped out of the gate into the late afternoon air that was brisk and cool due to the lateness of the season.

She glanced around her, but saw nothing. No one.

Sighing heavily, she shook her head, and walked over to the rough, fading bench badly in need of a paintjob. The next bus wasn't for forty minutes. Still, a part of her had thought…..

Had hoped…..

Well, nothing like six years in prison to put your life in perspective, she thought grimly. And teach you who really cared. Or didn't.

She sighed again, and sat down, tugging the ends of the too thin windbreaker around her faded, frayed blouse that should have been replaced, oh, six years ago. Odd how her clothes still fit. Or maybe not. She had stayed fit. Stayed active. Not out of any desire to maintain her fighting trim. It was more an issue of self-preservation.

Had she relaxed even for a moment behind those walls, she never would have survived to make parole.

Parole.

The thought rankled.

She still had two years of hoops according to the board that had assessed her record, judged her penitence, and then finally let her out.

Never mind she could have walked out any time she wanted. Never mind she had the skill and experience to slip out without ever even being seen. She had stayed, and jumped through all of their hoops. Did what they wanted. Now she was almost free, but no one was there to meet her.

Yeah, it definitely put her life into perspective.

Thank God for her old slacks. If she had been picked up in a skirt six years ago, she would have really been freezing just then.

She sighed, and glanced instinctively at her wrist.

No watch. No Kimmunicator.

Right. Another hoop.

She looked up at the muted rumble of a laboring engine, and saw the old city bus that was slowing to a halt near her.

Finally!

She didn't even smile as she climbed to her feet, waited for the bus to open the door as the driver seemed to pointedly eye her as if ensuring for himself she was supposed to be there. The doors finally opened, and she felt a rush of warm air mixed with sweat and rust. The portly man behind the wheel eyed her, and asked, "Town?"

"Yes," she murmured, and simply handed over the pass the warden had given her.

"You look familiar. You a celeb?"

"Do I look like one," she huffed, and trudged back several seats to sit away from the driver. No need in giving him the idea she wanted to talk.

"Whatever. Just saying. You look familiar."

"Guess I just got that kind of face," she muttered bitterly.

The man gave her a mocking leer. "Bet you told the cops that when they picked you up?"

She didn't answer.

She didn't have much of a sense of humor. Not anymore.

The drive into town was long, and uncomfortable. The only passenger on the bus until they reached the outskirts of town, she kept her head down, and stayed silent even when the driver began picking up more riders.

No one talked to her.

No one did more than glance her way.

Most were just tired commuters on their way home. They had their own concerns. A tired girl in old clothes didn't even ping their radar.

She finally got off the bus near the mall. The old mall from the look of it now.

The sun was setting by then, but she could see the place was looking less than busy. A lot of storefronts were empty. Some were even boarded up. Things had changed in six years.

She climbed off the bus carrying nothing but a folded packet under one arm. Her parole papers. She had not collected anything else she wanted to keep. Not in there.

Brushing her long, red hair back from a too-weary, too-knowing stare, she glanced down the road, and assessed the walk before her. It was going to be late before she got there. Before she got home. She wasn't even sure if they would welcome her. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she were welcome. Not anymore.

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't know anything until she got there, and started walking.

Four hours later, she stood in front of the house she remembered as home, and saw the broken windows. The graffiti. The drunken 'For Sale' sign in the yard. The garage door had been left open, and the interior was dark, but obviously empty.

Well. That settled one question.

Shaking her head, she turned and walked back up the street. She paused, seeing another familiar house.

She didn't recognize the car in the drive. The name on the mailbox still read 'Stoppable.' For a moment she considered knocking. Still, it was late, and the house was dark. It had been six years, too. That, and the last time she had seen _his_ folks, they had cursed her.

Cursed her worse than Shego ever did on her worst day.

Yeah. They'd love to see her again.

She sighed, and kept going.

Shego was right. She had been an idiot. A chump. She had thrown her life away for a few favors, some occasional thrills, and now she had…..nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Screw it, she decided, and tossed her parole packet on top of the nearest garbage can awaiting the morning pickup.

Screw them all, she decided, and just walked away without looking back.

_Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**2**

"We have a third notice from the Middleton Parole Board," Will Du told his boss.

Dr. Director said nothing as her senior agent put the file on her desk.

"Possible has definitely taken off. She missed a third scheduled meeting with her parole officer, and…."

"I can guess," she cut him off curtly. "I told the Agency they were making a mistake by isolating her. It didn't help that her parents had to move away because of all the notoriety. They should have let someone know she was being paroled before she was out. I can just imagine what she thought if she went home to that empty house."

"All the same, she did deliberately take off. Disregarding…."

"I'd have done the same, Will," she told him brusquely. "Now, forget the reports, and tell me if our observation teams have found anything?"

Will's lips thinned, but he shook his head.

"The only one to see even her since her parole was the bus driver, who let her off at the Middleton Mall before driving off. She promptly vanished by all accounts. No one has seen, or heard from her since."

"Not good."

"True. She'll be subject to arrest, and returned to jail for missing…."

"Damn it, Will," the senior agent snapped at him. "For once in your life, look past the regulations, and use your head. I'm worried about what _she_ will do next. Not that she missed a few bureaucratic games someone wants her to perform."

"It's not like she can do anything alone. Recall, Stoppable has vanished, too, since his own release. Wade has a standing order to cease and desist all direct, or indirect activity….."

"You just don't get it, do you? Kimberly just spent six years paying for a crime I still feel that she didn't commit. She followed all the rules, got out, and found she had nothing waiting. Now, what do you think she's going to do now?"

"Obviously, she went underground."

Betty Director sighed. "I sometimes forget you have no imagination. Remember Shego?"

"I try not to," he remarked earnestly.

"Consider that Kim was easily her equal. Sometimes she even surpassed her when pushed hard enough. Only Shego was never truly a threat."

"You are kidding now," the Global Justice agent frowned. "Shego was the most dangerous thief….."

"Exactly. A thief. A thrill-seeker. A rather indolent, and unmotivated one. Without Drakken, she went to ground, and disappeared. Without Possible to challenge her, she has yet to resurface."

"You don't think….?"

"I'm saying that if Kimberly turns against us, as Shego did, she won't be an unmotivated, indolent _sidekick_. She'll be far too competent, and far too good at whatever she does decide. And _that_, Mr. Du, is why I'm worried. Because, God help us if Kim Possible has decided to leave the side of Justice, and take up another cause, we might not be able to stop her before something….calamitous happens."

Will frowned darkly now. "I see your point. She was rather skilled for an amateur. Should we put out an order to sanction her….?"

Betty slapped her hand down on the desk, and glared at him.

"I want her found. Not killed. Not arrested. I want her brought in, unharmed, and hopefully we can salvage what was likely the best agent we ever had before anyone else screws up again."

"Best," Will sputtered, glaring at her.

"Suck it up. And make sure our teams know I want her brought in. _Alive_," she added somberly, shooting her senior agent a knowing look.

"Yes, ma'am," he finally grumbled, and left the office to carry out his orders.

Dr. Director turned in her chair to eye a world map pinned on the far wall, and frowned darkly. "Where are you," she asked, knowing there would be no easy answer. Three weeks ago, Possible had been paroled without warning by the very powers that put her in jail. Three weeks ago, she had walked out of jail, and promptly vanished.

"Where are you," she asked again, and had absolutely no idea where to even begin looking.

**KP**

"You up for another match," a lanky, black man with two gold teeth grinned at her as the brunette with a mean streak glanced up from counting her recent winnings. "Gotta sucker for you. She's betting _three-to-one _she can take you."

"Bring her on," Jade grinned, tossing her head, and letting the short, black hair dance around a deceptively pixyish face. One with a single, long scar that ran temple to jaw on the left side, just missing her eye.

Dressed in a worn tee, and fading jeans, she looked like anyone else on the street. The glitter in her eyes suggested she would hurt you if you thought to target her, though. A lot.

"You taking the bet?"

"Put it all on me," she told him as she stood up from where she sat on the old crate, resting from her last fight.

He nodded.

Standing in the unofficial ring in the middle of the crowd under the Cross Park Bridge was a tall, voluptuous woman that looked more centerfold model than street fighter. She had long black hair, and bright green eyes. Dressed in a light gray pair of pale green sweats, she looked like she had just been out jogging.

Then there was her light green complexion. A head-to-toe complexion from the look of her.

"I know you," the shorter woman drawled as she handed her money over to the bookie. All of it. His eyes rounded, and he knew someone was going to make a mint. If the right woman went down.

"That right?"

"You used to be more…..stylish."

"Something to be said for laying low," the taller brunette drawled.

"So I've heard."

"They say you haven't been beat yet."

"So they say," Jade drawled, stepped forward as she rolled her shoulders, and looked her up and down. "Need a warm up? Something to knock the rust off, old lady?"

"Old? I'll show you old," she said, and launched a combination punch, backed by a furious snap kick in the very same instant.

Small, but calloused hands flashed, parrying both fists, and then she somehow danced around the kick, and drove a hard elbow into the side of the glaring woman.

"Old. _Slow_. Guess we know why you retired," Jade sneered.

"Well, there's something to be said for….experience," the woman hissed, and launched a surprise attack by throwing another two combinations, a front kick, and then spinning to catch Jade in the back with a reverse kick.

Jade went rolling, but didn't fall. She came back up, somersaulted over the green-skinned woman's head, and then launched a flying kick that caught her in one shoulder. Just before strong hands managed to catch her ankle, and spun her around to fling her into the crowd.

"Not bad," Jade grinned as she rose, dusting herself off with a feigned indifference. "But you're messing with my rent, so you have to go down, old lady."

"How about we call it a draw," Shego suggested. "Fifty-fifty."

The cheering crowd howled their opinion of that one.

"I'm an all-or-nothing sort these days," Jade shot back.

"Suit yourself, Princess," she said, and both hands flared with green flame as the crowd gasped, and backed away even as Jade spat, "Don't call me that, bitch," before she drove into her with a flurry of kicks and punches that had her reeling and staggering back until she really did go sprawling just outside the ring.

"Finish her," someone shouted as Jade stepped over her, one hand cocked, and a potential lethal blow hovered over her face.

"Gonna do it this time, Princess," Shego hissed in disdain.

"You're already done," Jade spat, and turned her back on her.

"Don't walk away from me…..!"

Jade's backhand caught her full in the temple when the woman jumped up, ready to charge her. Jade had anticipated the reaction, and caught her completely off guard as she drove the woman back to the ground with her unforgiving blow, this time completely unconscious.

"Damn," Rabbit swore, and walked over to hand Jade the stack of bills. "You know, you could take a fall now and then. Just to keep things interesting."

Jade's expression suggested he could be next before she turned to walk to her crate, sitting down to count the new stack of bills awaiting her.

"What about the green lady?"

"I suggest not bothering her," Kim told him, seeing some of the usual crowd daring themselves to get closer. Egging one another one to try something. "Last person I saw wake her up was in ICU for months."

"You didn't seem scared of her."

"_I'm_ not," she told one of the fighters that had yet to face her. He had already pointedly stated that he knew he wasn't in her class, and refused to challenge her.

"So, what was that 'Princess' crap?"

"Rabbit," she growled at the man. "Shut up. And if you like those teeth, you will never, ever, repeat that word."

"'S Cool, babe. 'S Cool. So, tomorrow night? Bixby's Palace?"

"I'm taking a week off," she said, sliding the cash into her pockets as the crowd began to break up, the excitement, and the betting over for the night.

"Ah, c'mon. I just lost five bills on you tonight," the bookie moaned.

"You've made more than that off me this week, and we both know it. Besides, we're about to have company," she said, disappearing into the night even as the faint sound of sirens filled the air.

The sound scattered the others faster than cockroaches at night when a light came on.

**KP**

"Crap, my head. What hit me," the woman moaned as she sat up, and stared into the most unlikely face she could have expected.

"I did," Jade drawled from her chair near the side of the bed.

"Damn. I knew you had a kick, but I didn't know you had gotten so mean. That sucker punch almost took my head off, Princess," she complained.

"I said not to call me that."

"Why not? We both know who you are."

"No one else does."

"Obviously. But I'm surprised. Even I can't figure out why _Kim Possible _is out touring the street fighting circuit."

"Girl has to eat," she said, gesturing around the obviously cheap motel room. "Beats sleeping outside."

"You know what I mean. What happened to you?"

Jade just glared.

"Okay, I mean what happened…..after. Everyone said you went rogue. You just vanished. Even that one-eyed harpy has been on me lately trying to find out if I knew anything. Which I didn't. Only I can see why she couldn't find you. Her kind wouldn't think to look in the places I did. I did, and it still took me months to track you down. Especially since you went…..native," she commented, eyeing her new look as she sat upright on the bed to face her.

Jade just reached down beside the chair, and pulled out a sandwich in a greasy wrapper from a sack there.

"Is this really how you're living now?"

"Define _living_," the green-eyed woman challenged her.

"Okay, what's this Jade crap? Street fighting? You? You were the face of the new DOJ. What happened?"

"Let's just say I'm not giving them another back to stab, and leave it at that."

"So, just like that, you walk away from everything. Everyone. What about your family? Your friends. Your….sidekick?"

"Look like I got any of that here," she asked blandly.

"Kim….."

"_Jade_," she hissed, and took a bite of her sandwich.

Shego shook her head as she slowly put her feet down, and tried to stretch. She put a hand her temple which still throbbed, and groaned. "Well, you still kick like a mule."

"You're rusty. You should have seen that one coming a mile off."

"I'm not in the biz anymore. Not since….."

"So, you came hunting me….why? If you want payback….?"

Shego eyed the faux brunette, and shook her head. "Are you crazy. Burying Drakken was probably the best thing you could have done for me. It let me get away, and do some thinking of my own. I realized what kind of dead-end job I had with him, and I realized, too, that I was going to end up like him if I didn't quit."

Jade said nothing as she finished her simple meal, tossed the wrapper at a waste can, and then washed it down with a small fountain drink.

"So, why did you bring me here? I'm assuming you had a reason?"

"Cops were coming. I doubted you wanted to be picked up."

"You could have still left me…."

"Call it professional courtesy," Jade smiled thinly. "Besides, I want to make sure you don't go running to the wrong people. I'm incognito now. I'd like to stay that way long enough to get out of here."

Shego nodded. "I can respect that. But are you really going to keep living like this?"

"It's a living."

Shego sighed. "And what happens when _you_ get old and slow?"

"I figure I'll be dead by then," she said bluntly. Indifferently.

"So….. That scar isn't just makeup?"

"Hardly. My fourth fight. I got suckered by a fake surrender. Bastard almost cut my head off."

"What did you do to him," she asked knowingly.

"I'd imagine he's still in ICU. Or a morgue." She shrugged. "I didn't really go back to check."

Shego said nothing to that.

"Now, let me ask you something."

"Sure," the older woman nodded, not bothering to get up.

"Actually, two things. First, did I really catch you off guard, or are you really that rusty?"

Shego sighed.

"I guess I would have to say yes to both," Shego admitted. "And for the record. I'm going by Carla these days. Shego is….retired."

"Okay. Carla." Jade shook her head. "Doesn't really suit, though."

"And your other question?"

"How far is GJ behind you?"

"Honestly. I don't know. I told you they were nosing around, thinking I might know something. Or might have heard something. Truth is, I'm out of the biz, though, and haven't heard from anyone lately."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you the room, and….."

"Kim…."

"_Jade_," she spat as she stood up, cramming a few things into a backpack that had obviously seen a lot of use.

"Fine. Jade. Where will you go?"

"Well, if they hear about you fighting here, which they will knowing Rabbit, it won't be long before GJ adds two and two, and their long nose will be pointed my way again. That means it is past time I bailed. I was about ready to go anyway. That damn Rabbit is getting too nosy."

"What if I offered you something," Shego/Carla asked.

"You?"

The woman held up both hands. "It's legit. I run a resort on a private island in the south Pacific. Needless to say, it's exclusive, and the clientele are the sort that don't want attention. Any attention."

"But you're out of the biz," Jade drawled cynically.

"I am. But even those in our set need downtime. I have a club, too, and sometimes…. It gets hard to run security with some of the folks that show up. If you like, I could hire you on as a bouncer. Something like that? It'd give you something….stable until you decide what you want to do. And it's off the usual beaten tracks. Way off. I promise you, no one would even know…"

"Why?"

"Why…..?"

"Why would you offer me anything," she grumbled, the backpack already slung over one shoulder, and Jade looking ready to bolt if she said or did just one wrong thing.

"I…..felt I still owed you. From….before. I never said it at the time, but you really saved me from myself on several occasions in the past. I never forgot that. You gave me time to….find myself. I'd like to do that for you now. Because we both know if Bets is still looking for you, it's not because she wants to give you a medal."

"I did violate parole," she sneered indifferently.

"So? Interested?"

Jade eyed her, then asked, "What does it pay?"

"Fifteen hundred a week, plus room and board."

"Cash?"

"I can….arrange that. Frankly, while the resort is technically legit, a lot of our clientele aren't. So we do make allowances."

"You don't tell anyone who I am."

It wasn't a question, and Shego knew it.

"Fair enough. Most of them know all about low profiles anyway. So, are you in?"

Jade eyed her, dropped the backpack near the bed, and drawled, "I'll sleep on it."

Shego nodded. "I could use some rest myself. I haven't been hit that hard in years."

"Getting old, Carla?"

"We all get old, Princess," she murmured quietly, laying back as she closed her eyes.

"Not all of us," she murmured as she lay down, though Shego didn't react to her climbing onto the other side of the bed.

They both knew what she was thinking. It had been a bad time for all of them back then. Especially for Dr. D.

**KP**

_**Interlude: **__Seven years ago_

"Ron, look out," Kim managed to shout as she dodged Shego's punch, spun around and nearly dropped her with a spin kick, and then cried out as Drakken's head hench slammed a pipe into the back of her boyfriend's skull before he could react.

As good as he was, even he had been hard-pressed to deal with over thirty henches pressing him back from where Drakken was frantically trying to warm up the device he claimed could destabilize the earth's crust, and turn the continents into puzzle pieces he could then reshape at will.

Unfortunately, she had the feeling he could do it if he was allowed. Drakken was getting more and more competent since the day they had helped her and Ron beat the Lorwardians. Too competent, as the now shattered Korean peninsula, and thousands dead testified.

A surge of adrenalin had her somersaulting over Shego, driving both fists into her back to drive the comet-powered woman to her knees before she knocked her out. Then she was jumping off the catwalk, and made short work of the henches that now tried to rush her after she had sent an active stun baton into Drakken's control panel.

Threat neutralized.

Now to take out the trash.

She turned, but the last of the henches had fled by then, seeing the way the wind was already blowing.

Even as she turned on Drakken, the man yelped, and went down in a limp tangle of limbs.

"Hey, Red," someone shouted from out of the shadows overhead. "Catch."

She turned, and instinctively caught a small, but lethal laser pistol certain villains were carrying of late. She looked up, but saw no one. Still holding the weapon, she went over to roll the blue-skinned villain over, and saw his blank gaze. Along with the pin-sized hole bored right through his skull.

Dr. Drakken would never threaten anyone else again.

Even as she stood up, staring at the weapon in her hand, nine GJ agents, with several Interpol agents escorting them, rushed into the lair.

Shego, naturally, was gone.

What they found was Ron out cold, and critical due to that skull fracture, with her standing over the body of a dead man.

With the laser that killed him in her hands.

The next few months were a surreal nightmare. Someone decided to bring her up on charges. 'Hero' or not, she had killed an unarmed man. Never mind he was a dangerous lunatic. He was unarmed, and likely one of the most helpless men in the world without Shego, or his technology to back him. Suddenly, Kim was the villain, and all the weight of the DOJ came down on her head as a backlash against vigilantes in general came down to crush her.

At the end of a very showy trial, Wade vanished, Ron got three years as her 'duped' accomplice, and she was sentenced to twenty years. No one spoke for her. All the favors. All the missions. They meant nothing when that judge brought down the gavel, and locked her away with the very people she had spent her life putting away.

Wade, predictably, had already disappeared. Her parents said nothing. Nor would they write after the first few months. Even then, they were terse, guarded letters that said nothing, but somehow expressed how disappointed they were in how she had 'crossed that line.' No friends. No phone calls. No visitations.

Kim figured out fast what all her service had meant as they took her off a cell of her own.

Nothing.

Not one damn thing.

**KP**

_**Today**_:

"So, you got anything stashed you need to pick up?"

"I've learned to travel light," Jade drawled as they took a cab to the airport where Shego's jet waited. She nodded at her backpack as she spoke.

"I know that feeling," Shego told her with a sigh.

After reaching the airport, the cab driver drove them to a hangar near the back lot, and Shego climbed out to pay him. "Listen, here is fifty extra if you forget you ever saw me, or my friend. If you try telling anyone you saw either of us, I'll come back and burn your butt good," she added, holding up a fluttering fist wreathed in green energy.

Kim smirked as she eyed the plasma-encased fist.

"That's not how you threaten someone, sweetie," Jade cooed, and walked around to the driver's window. "Let me show you how we do it these days."

Shego frowned as Kim bumped her aside with her hip, then smiled at the driver who looked uneasily at her.

"Listen, chubby," she told the man, reaching in to grab his throat in a painful vise made of clawed fingers. "Anyone…. And I mean _anyone_ comes looking for us, and you will _not_ remember ever seeing us. Especially me. Because if anyone even points a finger at me, I'll just automatically think it was you. And I'll come back, snap your neck, kill your family, your dog, your cat, _and_ burn down your house. That's not a threat. That's a _promise_. Understand, fatboy," she growled.

The man nodded vehemently, whimpering as he sagged back in his seat after he was released, rubbing his sore throat.

"_That's_…..how you threaten someone, Carla," Jade drawled, and walked toward the hangar before them.

"Damn," Shego murmured, eyeing the woman she wasn't sure she knew any longer.

_Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**3**

"We found them. Only….we lost them."

"Them," the grim agent asked the top covert agent who had just reported in after a long absence.

"Possible, _and_ Shego. They're together," the agent reported as Will Du frowned at him.

"Tell me everything," Will Du demanded as Dr. Director walked into the office with a fresh cup of coffee for both of them. It had, after all, been another long night.

"The sighting is confirmed," Betty asked, proving she had overheard enough to know what was going on.

Agent Collins nodded her way. "Yes, ma'am. Confirmed. We followed Shego… That is, Carla Greene," he amended at her expression, "To a local street fight. By the time we arrived, however, she….they were gone."

"A street fight," Betty frowned. "What happened?"

"Witnesses say Greenie had her butt kicked so fast they barely had time to get bets down."

"And you're sure it was Possible?"

"She's calling herself Jade. Her bookie had flyers printed up, trying to get her into a few high-stakes matches," the agent said, pulling out a flyer with a scarred woman glaring out of the blurry, black & white photo.

"That's Possible," Dr. Director nodded. "So, she's been….street fighting?"

"Has quite the following. I'm told she's undefeated, too. She also put a man in a coma a few months ago. We didn't know it was her, but by backtracking the events, we now know she's been circulating in several larger cities following these fights."

"When's the next fight?"

"Tomorrow night. Under the Park Bridge. The promoter Rabbit says she always shows late to ensure she only faces the better fighters."

"I want a full strike team in place before she shows. Stun weapons only. I want her alive."

"What about Shego? Where did she go," Will asked.

"Good question," Betty agreed, eyeing the other agent.

"My source couldn't tell me. Rabbit, as the bookie calls himself, said the last time he saw her, she was still laying on the ground, out cold. 'Jade,' as Possible now calls herself, walked off, and never looked back."

"Well, the police didn't pick her up, so she obviously recovered in time to go somewhere," Will pointed out.

"I'm checking all area traffic cams now, but a lot of them are inoperative of late due to the local budget cuts, or…. To be honest…. The area."

"Understood. Keep digging, and keep me posted. Meanwhile, we need to prepare for tomorrow. We need people that can blend in, and get close enough that they'll be in position to act when she shows."

"Agreed," Will nodded at Betty. "I know several right off. I'll get the team ready and briefed now."

Forty-eight hours later, it was obviously that Jade was not showing. She had men watching for hours even after the fights ended, but Jade never showed. She had vanished. Again. No one knew where. Even her bookie was reportedly distressed over her disappearing act. Dr. Director was not happy. Especially when they realized that the allegedly reformed Carla Greene had vanished again, too.

**KP**

Jade stretched after climbing out of the cockpit, and looked around the thick jungle surrounding the private air strip. "Nice place."

"It gets better," the woman told her, climbing out more slowly, and dropping to land beside her as a two-man crew came out of the nearest of three hangars to start tending her cooling jet as Kim shouldered her bag, and eyed the area.

"So, where's the club?"

"North end of the island. Near the resort."

"I'd rather not live in your barracks," she told her as Jade followed her to a small, but obviously powerful cart. "You got someplace….secluded? Or should I pitch a tent?"

"I think I have someplace. Let me show you around first, and I'll let you settle in before I take you down to the club. Meals at the restaurant are comped for employees, so you can eat whatever you like while you're on the clock."

"'S cool," the woman drawled as she settled into the cart as Shego climbed behind the wheel. "I'm still not much of a cook anyway," she admitted.

Shego eyed the wiry, almost too-thin woman, but said nothing.

They drove on in silence for a few minutes, and then Shego pulled up in front of a secluded, airy villa, and pulled in front of the covered porch. "What do you think?"

"Nice. I get the feeling it isn't the usual staff quarters," Jade remarked as she simply eyed the place.

"It's not. It's my place. We can….share. Or I can stay up at the resort if that's too uncomfortable."

"I don't know," Jade frowned.

"Staff usually lives in the resort proper, in the back hall. I doubt you'd like it if you are trying to avoid a crowd. They tend to be….boisterous."

"I just don't know about kicking you out of your own….."

"How about another deal," Shego asked her.

"What kind of deal?'

"We share. And when you're not on duty, if you feel like it, how about we spare? Just you and me, one-on-one," she smiled.

"You want to fight me," she asked with a crooked grin.

"I doubt you want to get rusty, either. And I certainly haven't had anyone that could go at me like you could. Can. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss some of our…..fun."

"Yeah. Fun," Kim growled, looking bitter again..

"Kim, I _know_ you didn't do Drakken," Shego blurted out.

Jade eyed her, but didn't correct her this time as she just stared at her. "Did you see….?"

"I woke up just as someone tossed you the beam-pistol. I went up into the rafters after them, but they just vanished. I mean…literally disappeared. By then, GJ was all over the place, and I knew it wasn't a very safe place for me to be."

"I already know it was someone in the Agency," Jade told her. "I made them mad."

"Let me guess….."

"I turned them down. Wade and I both did. They were obviously sore losers."

"You have no idea," Shego sighed. "I'm surprised they didn't try whacking you in stir."

Jade only smiled by way of reply.

"Let me guess?"

"I got my start street fighting behind those walls. It kept the usual riffraff off me, and gave me an excuse for putting down their plants, and assassins."

"Damn. And yet you didn't just go after _them_?"

"They expect that. Even Betty does. So by vanishing, I keep them guessing, and paranoid."

"That wouldn't take much," Shego drawled, climbing out of the cart. "So? Deal?"

Jade eyed her, and shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going anywhere else just now. Especially as I figure by now Dr. Director will have her people all over the street circuit for the next few months. Which means the government clowns won't be far behind either."

"So…. You played me?"

"You? No. I would have just disappeared on my own if you hadn't made such an enticing offer," the disguised redhead grinned crookedly now. "But free room and board is hard to beat. Half my winnings go to crappy motels like the one we were using."

"Then they robbed you," Shego huffed as she led the way into the villa after using a keypad to open the door. "That dump wasn't worth….."

Jade froze, staring at the portrait that hung over a mantle, seeming to look down at them from the wall.

"Uh, I can explain," Shego told her, glancing at the portrait of Kim Possible in her younger days, smiling confidently at the artist in her 'power pose' as she stood before a rocky landscape. The last time Kim had seen the portrait, it was in a now closed museum dedicated to 'Team Possible.' It had apparently vanished a few weeks before the final confrontation with Drakken.

"Believe it, or not," Shego sighed, grinning sheepishly, "It was a lark. One I came up with while I was….drunk. Then I decided to keep it since…. Well, returning it would have been….complicated."

"To say the least," Jade murmured, eyeing at the young, cocky features of her more idealistic self. "I'm surprised you didn't just throw darts or something at it."

"I liked the artist. Paolo is actually a friend of mine. When I heard he painted you…. Well, like I said, I was drunk."

"Doesn't matter," Jade shrugged now, her expression shuttered.

For just a moment, though, Shego had seen behind her mask. Seen the misery. The grief. The longing.

"I have three empty guest rooms down this way," she told her, leading her down the hall. "Needless to say, I don't generally have guests, so take your pick. This room," she indicated the first room on the left, "Is mine. I have my own en suite bath, so feel free to use the bathroom any time without worry."

Kim eyed the open bathroom past the closed bedroom door, and then walked toward the last door on the right. "You must have a good cleaning staff?"

"Robotic cleaners. Efficient, and private. No need to worry about thieves," she told her ironically.

"Right."

"I'll give you the security code, and then show you around the resort. The Green Dragon is the name of the club. It's pretty nice, but like I said, sometimes the guests get….spirited."

"So, what kind of security are you talking? When you say I'll be a bouncer….."

"Some of the guys….. And girls…. Need to be put down hard, and fast at times. I can't always be here, so it's actually dangerous for some of my regular staff to try facing them down. I've had real bruisers quit because they didn't want to risk facing some of the…..patrons. That won't be an issue with you, though. Would it?"

Jade snorted as she dropped her bag on the end of a bed covered by a green and black zebra print quilt, and then walked out of the room.

"I should tell you about some of my first street fights," she drawled. "Trust me, a night club would be a piece of cake."

"You don't want to…..freshen up?"

"Might as well get the lay of the land. I'm not one for dressing up these days anyway," she added carelessly.

"So….? Jade," Shego asked as they left the villa. "How did you come up with that one?"

"Funny you should ask," Jade drawled, and pulled up her oversized tee's right sleeve.

Exposing her bicep, which, wiry as she was, seemed chiseled from what looked like stone rather than flesh. High on that arm was a snarling tiger's head. It was done in green and black.

"Nice work."

"Bertie in Cell Block A did it."

"I know her. You were in the Omega Block?"

"Let's say I might have….behaved, but no one thought I'd play nice for very long."

"And you obviously didn't if you earned that kind of tat."

Jade only smiled.

"Actually, that just makes you look all the better for the job. We can call you Jade Tiger, and really play up the badass angle to help keep some of the regulars from trying anything stupid."

"I take it they like to sound out the newbies."

"Some games don't ever change."

"Just the locations," Jade nodded.

**KP**

"Any word?"

"Not a peep," Will admitted with a weary sigh. "We do have confirmation that Carla Greene is back on her island, and back to running her little underground club. We really should considering putting someone in there….."

"They wouldn't last five minutes."

"It's not like the woman is a viable threat any longer….."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Besides, I wasn't talking about her. That resort of hers caters to some of the most vicious, and violent offenders and felons on the planet. If any of them spotted a spy, we'd never hear from them again. Ever. Even Mossad won't send anyone undercover to that place."

"Suppose Possible went with her? If we could….?"

"Unlikely. From the report we gleaned from the bookie, and the witnesses, she put her down so hard, and so fast even Shego was left stunned. Then she obviously left before she even recovered. No, we need to figure out where else she went, but it obviously wasn't the island. Any word from any of our contacts we placed with the underground fighting circuits?"

"Nothing concerning Jade/Possible. But we probably have enough for a half dozen racketeering cases already, not to mention quite a bit of steroid and drug abuse cases."

"Nothing anyone does will ever change that. Possible is our primary concern. Stay focused."

"Why? It's not like she's doing anything."

"Yet. Besides, I don't want the American Alphabets grabbing her before we can diffuse her. If they scoop her up in the state of mind she is obviously in now, she might well just take that final step over the line. If that happens, I don't know if we have _anyone_ that could stop her."

"Are you certain you're not overreact….."

"Every probability expert we have has come to same conclusion. If Possible goes bad, we lose. Not GJ. Not the DOJ. The World, Will. The _entire_ world loses. And thanks to some heavy-handed boys from that outdated spy ring, it might just come to that."

Will found he had nothing to say to that.

**KP**

Shego leaned against a shattered palm tree that now stood only slightly over nine feet tall, and grinned as she clutched her left side with her free hand as she literally dripped sweat as she stood there panting.

"I asked for this, didn't I," she grinned, ironically feeling better than she had in years.

"You're not too bad. A bit more training, and you might just shake off the last of that rust, old woman," Jade drawled, standing nearby in dark gray sweats, and barefoot. It was their second week of 'training,' and even she could see that Shego was getting back into her rhythm faster than even she would have thought compared to how easily she had taken her down that first night.

"Old, huh? Well, at least I quit falling for that wicked backhand of yours," she grinned crookedly. "You've gotten vicious, Princess."

"I'm just surprised you let yourself go so much," Jade admitted.

"Frankly, I lost a lot of motivation when you went away," Shego told her. "Even then, I knew there wasn't anyone else out there that was in our class. Certainly not yours. Then, I'll admit it, I got lazy. Especially after GJ quit hunting me, and my business life became my only life."

"And now?"

"Now? I may have been out of the biz a while, Princess," she murmured, straightening up as she caught her breath again. "But I know you're just biding your time, and waiting to stick a very serious thumb in someone's eye. When you do…. I wouldn't mind being there. For Dr. D. And for….you."

Jade said nothing for a moment, then tossed her head. "We'll see. I don't have any definite plans. Beyond staying out of sight."

"Pull the other one," Shego smirked, but put up her hands. "Ready for round two?"

"Are you?"

"Oh, yeah," she grinned eagerly, and launched herself forward. It was as if the more she pressed herself, the faster she recovered. As if the comet power had always been there, just….subdued until someone could force her to face her limits, and push back again. No one had done that in years, she knew. No one ever had like Kimmie.

She grinned, and gave a feral grin as she lunged for the still masked redhead with blazing hands.

**KP**

"You are ze Tiger," a burly bull of a man drawled as he walked into the club just after ten. "You look more like a puzzycat, ja," he demanded of his two cronies who bracketed him. Men that looked like gorillas in suits.

"Arbiter," she nodded, knowing his reputation in spite of his innocuous name. "Welcome to the Green Dragon. I do hope you are going to behave tonight."

"Oh, ja. Ja. Why ever would I not, fraulein," he sneered, and walked past her where she stood at the door that led into the club's main lobby.

Jade kept an eye on the three as they muscled their way to an empty booth, and levered their overgrown bodies into the bench seats. _Boys_, she sneered. Even Professor Dementor had had more class than this steroidal clown.

"Ah, it looks like quite the packed house this evening, my son," a smooth, drawling voice reached her as the outside door opened again.

"Indeed, papi. Hopefully the karaoke rooms are not already full. I am ready to strut myself, and _boogie_," the boy-man at the tycoon's side squealed gleefully.

Her green eyes shuttered as the Senior's approached, and the old man paused to peer at her through the dim light in the entryway. "I believe I see a new face. Did Franklyn quit already?"

"He's working the floor tonight," she growled, nodding toward the chiseled bouncer that stood head and shoulders over most of the crowd. Considering he was almost a full seven foot, it wasn't hard to spot him in the green tee and black jeans all security wore.

"And who are you, my dear? You seem a bit….young to be occupying such a dangerous post. For to be honest, some of my peers can be less than gentlemen," he informed her smoothly.

She had almost forgotten that Senor Senior could be quite the rake when he decided to try charming a new conquest. Unlike Junior, his reputation as a lady's man was about equal to his money-making skills.

She simply shot him a cold glare, and drawled, "I don't like men. Or boys," she added when his left brow only rose slightly at her tone.

"I do believe I shall have to mourn this moment, my dear," the old man smoothly rejoined. "For to find such a lovely flower of delicious beauty turning her back on my gender can only be cause for dismay."

"Try someone else, Senior," she growled, keeping her voice low, and masked, using her scrutiny of the club to keep him from getting too good a look at her. "I'm not interested."

"Even if I offered a generous…..incentive," the old man asked, his leer now blatant.

"You don't have that much money, old man," she told him, her eyes fixing on a blonde head she knew.

She was moving even before one of the other patrons slapped the screeching blonde.

"It wasn't me," the near anorexic woman howled as she spotted Jade coming toward her with a cold glare. "He stole my keycard! He was trying….."

"Give her the keycard back, Dugan," she growled, eyeing the stocky, but barely five-ten misanthrope that tended to make his living by stealing from others. Even while on vacation, it seemed. "Now."

"I don't have that loopy broad's card," he huffed as she shook her head at Frank. "She's just trying to….."

"I saw you put a hand in her purse while she was at the bar. Hand it over. Or you will be banned from the club. Maybe the island," she added.

"You don't have that authority," he sneered, and tried puffing up his broad chest behind a bright yellow shirt.

"Actually, she does," the nearby bartender told him. "Miss Greene put all security in Tiger's hands. What she says goes."

The man growled, and all but flung down a card. Even as all eyes went to the card, Bull Dugan's right fist aimed at Jade's head.

It never connected.

"You think some people would learn," she told Franklyn just a minute later as two bouncers dragged the unconscious man toward the exit. And the docks.

"Thanks. Uh, JT," Camille Leon told her. "That jerk thought he could sponge off me. I mean, honestly. What are some people thinking?"

"Some don't," she grumbled, and walked away, ignoring the gushing blonde who was hardly on anyone's most wanted list anymore. She just had a record she couldn't live down, and parents that refused to forgive her for tarnishing the family name. Which was why she spent a lot of time in places like Carla Greene's resort. Another lost cause hiding from the world.

"That was quite the display," Senor Senior remarked as he came up behind her again after she returned to a post where she could watch the room. "I must say, you're quite skilled to have managed such a muscular fellow with such ease."

"It's just part of the job," she muttered, still not looking his way.

"You sure I can't….entice you to join me later?"

"Not even a little," she told him curtly.

"Ah, well. Perhaps another time," he asked cheerfully, and strolled into the crowded lobby to join several other men in suits as they took a table in a far corner away from the band. But, Jade noted, where the old man could watch every woman on the dance floor.

Wow. She had not realized he was that big a letch. And at his age.

"Where is he," a strident voice shouted just then, coming from the door.

She glanced back, hearing a shrill tone that was just shy of familiarity.

"Where is my husband," the buxom brunette demanded as Jade watched Bonnie Senior storm the club looking like a fashion plate, but fuming like she was a bomb about to go off.

"Karaoke room," one of the bouncers that had taken over the door told her.

"Of course," the still shapely brunette growled. "I tell him supper at nine sharp, and he goes off to _torment_ someone's ears! That big, overgrown, no good…..playboy!"

More than a few people sniggered.

Jade didn't bat an eye as the brunette sailed past her, apparently oblivious to all around her as she kicked in several doors from the sounds of it, and then the wail of a shrill protest sounded as Junior was literally dragged out by his ear.

"I know you have a watch. This place has clocks all over the walls. Only you still missed our reservation. I'm not standing for it, Junior. Not any more. If you can't focus your attention on me, your wife, then…..!"

"But, sweetheart. My little dove. How can I deny my fans the glory which is myself? I live to entertain, and I cannot deny them the greatness of my person…..!"

"The only thing _great_ about you is your ego," she howled, still dragging him out by his ear as Jade noted the old man was smirking at his son. More than a few others were outright sniggering. Junior as evil genius was still a joke to the underground community. His old man might be downright twisted at times, but Junior was still a clueless poser at the best of times.

Then the odd couple were gone, and Jade focused back on the club. Thankfully, Arbiter chose to behave, and left after a few drinks when he couldn't get any girl to dance with him. Likely his reputation for literally crushing toes didn't help. The man was huge. And reportedly graceless.

The rest of the night was surprisingly quiet. She didn't mind a bit.

_Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**4**

"Come in, Jade," Shego called her as she walked into the office after being woke up around ten by a call from her office.

She walked in, and only briefly eyed the burly Arbiter sitting to one side, and smiling at her. "Miss Greene," she murmured, barely giving the thug a glance as she walked up to the desk where Shego conducted her official business as the owner and manager of her island resort.

"Thank you for coming in."

"So, what's so important you had to wake me up early," she asked, not masking a yawn.

"Zo. Ze puzzy is lazy, too?"

Her glare only made him smirk. Arbiter was a man that felt himself funny. From what she had heard, his idea of humor was to crush your hands, and then leave you to diffuse a bomb he left ticking away in front of you.

"Hans here would like to hire you."

"Already got a job," she shot, and turned back for the door.

"You haven't heard of ze job. Or ze pay," the man told her smugly.

"I just turned down fifty grand to sleep with one poser. Do you honestly think you can do better," she shot as Shego's eyes flared briefly at her words.

"Zuppoze I offer you fifteen _million_. Cash. But all you have to do is help me take down a few guards so I might….procure a certain…..item."

"I don't do petty crime," she growled.

"Petty? You zhink I am ze zmall-timer, Tiger. Nein. I happen to know where ze American CIA haz….mizplaced a very important lizt. A list of _top_ agents, and zheir assignments for the pazt ten yearz. A very important lizt, ja? You help me get it, and I give you fifteen million. Zhat is a fair trade? Ja?"

Jade froze halfway to the door.

"A data file? Those can't even be read without….."

"Zomeone foolizhly printed a copy of ze data. Zhen foolizhly left it to be taken by zomeone not zo foolizh."

Kim's eyes narrowed as she considered the true value of such a list.

"That could be worth a lot more than fifteen million."

"Only to zomeone with ze right contactz."

"True. Where is it?"

"You vill zee when you follow me."

"No. No, I don't work that way."

"Vhat?"

"You've got amateurs trailing you like neon signs," she told him curtly. "I'm guessing anyone else you've hired is just as bad. Or worse, _plants_. You tell me where it is, and I'll go in and get it. Alone."

"I am to truzt you," he snapped now, his smile gone.

"If you really want the list."

"You vould zteal zhis lizt, even zhough you are American?"

"What I am, is curious. There is some…..information that may be on that list. Information I'd like to find myself. You let me look at it first, and pay me the money, half up front, half on delivery, and I _guarantee_ you I will get it for you."

"Trust her," Shego smiled. "She is one of the best at getting into places she shouldn't be."

"Hah! Zis iz a very tough puzzy," he quipped, "For I zee thiz myself lazt night. But if ze Tiger iz zo good, why haf I never heard of her?"

Jade smiled. "Because I am so good. I don't showboat. I don't crow. I don't play games. I just get the job done."

The big man eye Shego. "Ze Tiger is truly zhat good?"

"As good as me in my prime," Shego smiled, but said no more.

"Berlin," the Arbiter told her, and pulled out a small notepad. "Ze addrezz. Zhe thief iz a Ruzzian ex-KGB named…"

"I've heard of him," Jade nodded, seeing the name. "I take it he's not looking to sell?"

"He hopez to eizher zell the lizt back for a zmall fortune himzelf, or he zhreatens to undermine the American prezence in Ruzzia himzelf by picking off zhe agents on zhe list. He thinkz too zmall."

"Most Russians do," Shego agreed.

"You can truly do zis, little puzzy," Arbiter asked flatly.

Jade tucked the page she tore from the notepad into her pants pocket. "When I see the cash advance, I'll leave. You will stay here, and wait for my return."

"Wait….?"

"What better alibi could you have than to be staying here in full view of your peers," Jade told him slyly.

"Ahhhhh. You are clever, Tiger. I like zhat. Indeed, I do. You zure you vould not like to vork for me? I could uze….."

"I'm strictly freelance. When I _feel_ like it," Jade told him curtly, and walked out of the office.

"_Now_ zhe zounds like you, my dear," Arbiter laughed as Kim left the office.

**KP**

"You don't have to do this?"

"Who's the professional thief here. You may get in and out, but you don't really think like a thief. I know how this guy will think. And where to look," Shego told her as they picked the lock on the rooftop access hatch that led into the private office building that was a front for certain Russian spies.

"Fine. Okay, and it's up. I have the security footage looped with enough empty shots to give us ten minutes to find any roaming guards."

"There won't be any here. Trust me. These guys are the sort that sit on their butt in front of the monitors, and suck coffee and donuts all night."

"Even better," Jade nodded, and finished tapping out commands on the small notebook computer she had brought along.

"All right. The office is on the ninth floor. So, three floors down, and…."

"No. No stairs," she stopped her from opening the door. "There are motion sensors in the stairwells."

"Okay, so…..?"

She pointed.

Shego groaned. "Tell me you're kidding?"

Jade was already moving toward the air vent.

**KP**

"We have a leak," a balding man sweating bullets swore.

The man in the dark suit glowered at Betty Director as if she were at fault.

"Don't look at me," she shot back at the four men. "My people are clean. If you had let my team go in, we would have already had the data list back without issue. But you wanted to be clever, and let Pieter lead you to his cell."

"He claims someone stole the list from him."

Betty eyed the head of the CIA. "Do you believe him?"

"He's a professional spy, but he is professional. He's just chagrined enough to be honest about it. He accused _us_ of double-crossing him."

"You didn't," Will Du asked blandly.

"We didn't even have a man in Berlin at the time that could have managed this kind of operation."

"Besides, why did you even leave a hardcopy of those files laying around? Did you want them stolen," Will demanded of them.

None of the three men in the room said anything. Their glances were cold, hard, and ominous, and Will ignored them all.

"Define….the operation," Betty asked. "What happened?"

"It's more like what didn't happen. No security alerts. No evidence of B&E. Nothing. Just one minute the list was in Pieter's safe, and the morning when he went to check, it wasn't. Just that slick."

"A professional," Will murmured.

"A damned good one," Betty admitted. "Start background checks on all known thieves with the skill-set, and opportunity. Check everyone."

"We have our own operatives checking….."

"With all due respect, Mr. Anselm," Betty cut him off. "We have resources even you do not possess. We'll investigate this matter hereon since it is now an…international concern. I would ask you to alert us the moment you hear of anything from your side. And I mean _anything_."

"We don't need your trained errand boys…..!"

"Watson," Anselm cut the lanky younger man in the room with him off. He eyed the other man who was a liaison for European ops, and both nodded. "You'll have anything we find the moment we find it," the older man assured her. "Need I say, it is vital that we get this list back?"

"Of course. Considering some of our own agents may be on the list, I'd rather we didn't take chances with anyone's lives."

Ten minutes later, back in her private jet heading for GJ headquarters, Will frowned at the silent head agent for Global Justice.

"Something wrong? I mean, beyond the obvious?"

"It's _Possible_."

"Dr. Director, we haven't even seen any evidence….."

"Was Shego still on her island last week?"

"According to long range reconnaissance, she never left. In fact, she's still there. We have satellite images from just this morning of her lounging on the beach. Along with some very unsavory sorts that apparently frequent the place. Senor Senior, Sr., however, left last week. Do you think he….?"

"Not his style. He tends to avoid espionage. No, my gut says Possible is moving, Will. If she is, this is only going to be the opening gambit."

"If it is her," he frowned, "Why go after such a hot target? And how would she have even learned of it?"

"Those….are very good questions, Mr. Du. Very good questions," she murmured as she lapsed back into her thoughtful silence.

"And if it isn't her?"

"Then we may have a new player. One we can't afford to let escape our attention. But this one screams ninja."

"And that makes you think of Possible," he frowned again.

"Recall her friends. She did study with _him_ for several years at the end."

Now Will was thoughtful.

**KP**

"I can see why you enjoyed stealing," Jade grinned, pouring over the reams of pages as she sought the clues she suspected might be in the documents.

Arbiter was all but drooling over her return, but she had first look, and she was making sure she got a complete look at the Agency's dirty dealings of the past ten years. Some didn't surprise her. Some did. Some just sickened her.

"Oh," Shego asked, setting coffee next to her on the table as she scoured the papers.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking more relaxed since their return. "And, yeah. The rush. It was kind of a kick outwitting those guys, and waltzing in and out right under their noses."

"That's part of what kept me in the game for so long," she admitted.

"Only part?"

"That, and I liked my luxuries."

"Like your island?"

"Ironically, this was a legitimate investment I made that paid off in the long run. Even I knew I couldn't play the bad girl forever, so I was planning for my retirement."

"So, you are admitting you are getting old….."

"What is it with you, and my age," Shego grumbled.

Jade only sniggered, and then choked. Then paled.

"Jade? Kim," she asked when the girl didn't look up. Didn't answer. Just stared at the page before her with clenched fists.

"They did it. They really did it, and they weren't even after you, _or_ Drakken. Not even me," she hissed. "This was all….about….Ron."

"Monkey-boy? What did they want with…..? Oh," Shego murmured, remembering only then just how powerful Ron had become in the end. Just how skilled. How truly dangerous. "I get it."

"They would have killed us all to get to him. We were nothing, Shego," she called her. "All they cared about was getting a trained mystical ninja in their hands."

"What did happen to…..?"

"I don't know," Jade said when Shego faltered, simply gesturing helplessly. "And I don't care. I've been dumped on before. It is, as you say, part of the biz. But this? Targeting us. Killing Drakken. Going after family, and friends? This….is personal," Kim said, her eyes glittering coldly.

"I know that look," Shego murmured. "Are you going back into the biz after all?"

"Not like you think. But not like they likely think either," she said with a smile that made even Shego shudder.

Still… Whatever you want, Kim. Whatever you need. I'm in. Dr. D was a dimwit. But he was my dimwit. So count me in."

"Good. Because I need a private meeting with two of your guests. And then we declare war on the world's spy agencies," she told her. "Starting with _Jacob Phelps_."

**KP**

Simon Anselm banged both fists on his desk as he glared at his visitors.

"Are you telling me we can't do anything? Anything at all?"

Betty Director eyed her counterpart in American Intelligence, and glared back just as potently. "Listen, Mr. Anselm, while it is true I know Kimberly as well as anyone can in our position, I cannot begin to accurately predict her actions until I know exactly what your foolish friends did to her."

"Yet you claim it was her that stole…..?"

"I would bet my underrated pension on it," Dr. Director nodded as Will said nothing, but simply stood beside her chair as she faced the man who had called her in for an immediate conference on the theft of the highly classified documents they now feared could be in the wrong hands.

Simon sagged back in his chair, swore, and swore again, only one fist banging the file before him as he finally shook his head, and looked back at her.

"It was supposed to be an easy job. A little….influence in the right places, and we would have swayed the perfect covert agent we wanted to join us without issue."

"You tried to get Kimberly to join you?"

"No, not her. _Stoppable_," he admitted. "Only he kept refusing us. Insisted he already had a team. One of our best conjured a ploy to put pressure on the so-called Team Possible, which should have forced him to turn to us. Only Jacob miscalculated. The whole thing turned into a fiasco, and before it was over, we lost Possible, and Stoppable."

"I could have told you that one. Just as I could have told you Phelps doesn't have a clue when it comes to probabilities. He's still playing catch-up with better, and brighter men than he'll ever be," she swore. "God," she spat, shaking her own head. "All this because that idiot thought he had a way to turn Stoppable over to your guidance?"

"It looked good on paper."

Betty shared a somber glance with Agent Du, who said nothing, those his lips thinned slightly more.

"And her parole?"

A last-ditch effort. When it became obvious the monkey-ninja wasn't coming out of the shadows, we felt he might reappear if we let her back out into the limelight."

"That one shot you in the foot good, didn't it," Betty spat.

"Just tell us what we don't know? What's likely now?"

"Now? Tell me one thing more, and I'll tell you. No, two things, because both could be critical."

"All right. But you can't ever let what I say leave this room."

Betty shot him a look that suggested the man might just be that big an idiot.

"Why Drakken? Why kill him?"

"Because we felt we'd also be neutralizing Shego. We at least got that one right," he grumbled.

"Not the way you think. Last question. Was any of this in those stolen files? _Any_ of it?"

Simon grimaced, and nodded.

"All of it. Every detail of our past ten years of operations were included in those reports."

Even Will looked grimmer than ever.

"Then, God help you," Betty said as she stood up.

"What? That's it? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's all but certain that Kimberly has those files. And that she's read them. If I'm right, so has Shego." 'Then…..?"

"Then, you moron, you just had a very large bull's-eye painted on your incompetent backside, Agent Anselm. And the ladies I know are the kind to want to take aim. Understand?"

"We have to do something," Simon hissed, looking paler than ever.

"You will. Leave it in my hands. For once, try not to do anything stupid."

"Ma'am," Will asked as they left the office, and headed for their transport.

"Get me clearance to Diego Isle. I need to speak to Shego. Now."

"You're going to her island? After what you said….?"

"If Kim is there, I might get a look at her. If not, I can at least assess Shego's state of mind, and give us an idea of where we're at here."

"Don't you mean Carla?"

"No," Betty said ominously, thinking of that flawless theft. "I mean Shego."

Will had nothing to say to that.

_Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**5**

"I'm surprised to see you here," Shego, dressed as Carla Greene, businesswoman, drawled as she offered Betty a drink from a private bottle. She didn't even glance to Will Du, who stood stiff and silent behind his superior.

She wasn't overly surprised when the head of Global Justice turned her down.

"Afraid I'll drug you?"

"I favor doing business with a clear head."

"Is that what this is," Shego drawled blandly. "A business call?"

"It is. Suppose I told you I had evidence you were….moonlighting again. With Kim Possible."

"I'd wonder if you weren't already drinking," Shego chortled, pouring herself a drink, and taking a long sip before settling behind her desk. "So, why don't you cut to the chase, Dr. Director," she called her blandly, "And quit wasting my time?"

"I know Kimberly is here."

"Do you?"

"We spotted her on satellite recon when we surveyed your island. I understand she goes by _Jade_ now. She's gotten quite the underground rep, too."

Shego actually laughed.

"You honestly think Kimmie…..? Wow, you've gotten old, woman. Shall I call Jade in here? Would that help?"

"It's a start."

"Hanna," she buzzed her PA. "Call 'Jade' in here, would you? Our guest would like to meet her."

"Right away, Ms. Greene," the woman replied. "I think she just finished her act."

"Her….act," Betty frowned.

"This is a working resort, Dr. D," she said, smirking slightly now as she again sipped from her glass.

"While we wait, why don't you tell me about your little smack down with Jade back in the states. I heard she put you down pretty fast. Must have been a shock?"

"Not really. Although I'm not surprised you heard about that. You freaks always did have long noses. Frankly, after all your questions, I got curious myself, and went looking. Whatever your flunkies did to her, you messed up little Kimmie's head but good. I couldn't get her to say two words. And I think we both know I've gotten pretty….rusty."

"Apparently."

"That said, I don't think you want to have anything to do with that girl now. She's changed. A lot. The funny thing is…. Your side did it. Not me. Not Drew, or his loopy gizmos. It was all you. That must stick in your craw," Shego tittered, rising to refill her glass again.

"I'm trying to keep her from making worse mistakes here, Shego," Dr. Director told her.

Shego turned to glare at her.

"Worse than killing Drew? Worse than putting half your flunkies in traction that last time they tried to jump her?"

"They weren't ours. They were part of the U.S. agencies."

"Oh, them." she muttered, sitting back down with her fresh drink.

Betty merely eyed her.

She was about to speak again when someone tapped at the door. They both looked up as a very convincing redhead walked into the door, and demanded, "Why is _she_ here?"

"Cool off, Cammie," Shego told her. "Bets here just wanted to meet 'Jade.' She seems to think we're harboring fugitives here."

"Cammie?" "Show her," Shego smirked, and Jade's very familiar face flowed as the hair faded, and brightened, and a very infamous blonde shape-shifter ended up standing there, glaring at her with a sour look.

"Satisfied," Camille demanded.

"You're actually impersonating Kim Possible now," Betty Director asked her bluntly.

"It's a popular act," the blonde shrugged, and then walked over to sit down. "Besides, it's a living," the deposed heiress sniffed. "Now, why are you here busting my chops about this anyway? Haven't you and your pet boy-toy gotten enough jollies poking into other people's lives?"

Betty said nothing as she glanced at Will. The man glared, but said nothing.

"You have to see how this looked," Dr. Director told her, but eyed Shego as she spoke. "And if you want to be personal, don't you think it's about time you finally crawled home to apologize to your father?"

"Yeah? If you're so worried about families, you one-eyed busybody," the blonde shot. "How about telling me how _Sheldon_ is doing? Oh, right. You can't. You put him in a coma yourself last I heard. Visit much?"

Betty just scowled.

"I'd say, probably not," Shego spoke up again with a faint smirk.

"Shego," Betty hissed.

"Listen, if you two know anything about…..?"

"Kimmie? Not interested. Like I said, I tried burying the hatchet a few months ago. I'm sure you know all about the details already, you twisted voyeur," Shego taunted. "So you likely already know how well that went. Well, I'm out. Staying out. You're on your own. And…. Since this interview is over, I'll thank you to take your flunkies off my private island before I have to use _my_ government contacts. The ones that loathe GJ," she smiled coldly.

Betty glared, then spat, "This isn't over, Shego," as she nodded at Will.

The man glared all the more, but still said nothing as they walked out of the office, and headed for their jet.

"You called her Shego again," Will finally said grimly as they were rising into the air, the mission obviously a complete bust.

"That's right," Dr. Director said coolly as she eyed the monitor before her where Shego and Camille, not looking like Possible again, waved them off with smug leers. "Because that definitely wasn't Carla Greene. Whatever it was…. However it happened….. Shego is definitely back. And she looks in better shape than she has in years. She definitely has the attitude back."

"Possible was here," he realized.

"There is no doubt in my mind," the woman agreed.

"What do we do?"

"For now. Nothing. All we can do is wait for her next move."

"Suddenly I find I can empathize with what some of her foes must have felt," Will grimaced. "She was one step ahead of us all along."

"_Five_ steps, Will," Dr. Director told us. "And we still don't even know what endgame she's playing yet. God help us, she could tear the intelligence community apart with the information she has in her hands. She could well tear the _world_ apart."

"We should speak to the Agency heads again. They obviously know more than what they told us. Even Possible wouldn't risk all this over a simple jail term."

"Maybe, Will. Whatever happened, though, I've never been convinced she even pulled that trigger."

"But….?"

"Never," she said quietly. "So, yes. We need to speak to Simon again. Before she does pull a trigger. One that damns us all."

**KP**

Jacob Phelps rolled over when he brushed involuntarily at whatever was tickling his ear.

He gasped as he saw the shadow leaning over his wife.

"I wouldn't move too quickly. These things have a hair trigger. But, you know that. Don't you Jake?"

The lean, dark-haired agent's eyes tracked the arm down to where he spotted his own familiar .77 mini-mag custom aimed right at his sleeping wife's ear.

He gasped as the shadowy figure only chortled.

"Don't worry. She won't be waking up for a few hours. Of course, if you try something stupid, she won't be waking up at all."

Something clicked in his mind, and carefully lay back, forcing himself to relax as he demanded, "What do you want, Possible?"

"Clever. Only I'm not her. I'm a glyph. A nonentity. I'm what you wanted, but can't control," the shadow growled.

"Cry me a river. You think you're the first sacrifice we've made for this country? I'd kill a hundred more just like Drakken, or you, to do what is necessary to keep our country safe."

"Especially if you're so well _paid_. Right? Besides, I could care less about Drakken. Just as I could care less about you. I want to know the man that pulled the strings. The man that gave the order. Who's the boss, Jake? We both know it's not Simon. He's a pencil-pusher. A puppet. Who holds the strings? Who….gave that order," she demanded, and pulled back the hammer on the custom pistol.

"You won't pull that trigger…."

"Want to bet on that? Want to bet your wife's life on it? How about your children? Such cute, innocent little creatures. Little Tommy, sleeping with that adorable cuddle-buddy you bought him. How about Emmie and Jen? Lovely little twins. Almost remind me of other twins I knew. Almost. I do hope they have the chance to grow up," she growled maliciously.

Jacob swallowed hard. "I can't tell you anything."

"Oh, I think you will. Because just like your last mission, this pistol is going to be found with your prints, and only your prints. You think you'd be the first to snap, and take out his own family?"

"Good God!"

"A name, Jacob," she snarled. "Or it starts getting messy."

"Hinton! Robert Hinton!"

"The Secretary of State?"

"He was head of Black Ops back then. He's the one that came up with the idea to draft Stoppable. He felt you were too willful. Too independent. He felt we could manage the ninja boy without you if you were…..neutralized."

"You boys didn't know Ron at all, did you? I'm not surprised. Few do," she laughed, and eased back the hammer, removing the gun from his wife's ear. "Now, I'm going to make things easy on you, Jake. Confess. Confess everything you did to Team Possible, and Dr. Drak…. Drew Lipski, or all those papers you guys are drooling over? I'm selling them. Every operation. Every name. Every agent's _family_. All over the net. All for everyone to see. Think about that one while you balance the scales. You have one week to confess."

"I can't….!"

"That's one week for Ron's vindication. But _you_ have an even more serious timeline."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"In twenty-four hours, I want _restitution_ from you, and your boy's club in the amount of fifty million dollars. American dollars, of course, not that Euro crap. Here's the account," she told him, dropping a card on his chest. "If one second after the deadline passes, and the money isn't there, I blow up your D.C. Headquarters. _And_ start killing all your families. From Simon's on down."

"You….. All this because _Drakken_ got iced?"

"Twenty-four hours," she told him curtly, not saying more before she tossed the gun into his lap, and then leapt fearlessly out of the second story window that he knew he had not left open.

Howling in fury, he snatched up the gun, raced to the window, and spotted a shadow moving across the yard. Firing twice in quick succession, he didn't hear a voice. He heard a canine yelp as his daughters' pet German Shepherd went down.

"Daddy, daddy," stereo voices shouted as he gasped, hearing the feet running down the hall. "What happened? We heard shots," the eleven year old twins gasped. "Was that Bixby that yelled," Emily asked as Jacob turned to stare at them.

Both girls had small bull's-eyes drawn onto their foreheads with a red marker.

"Go back to bed," he grit out, feeling his eyes drawn to that small business card left on the bed as if it were magnetized.

"But, daddy," Jennifer wailed. "What about Bixby? Who was you shooting…..?'

"Bixby," Emily cried, looking out of his window and seeing their beloved dog laying out in the back yard, not moving.

"Damn it, girls…. Wait," he shouted in vain as both girls fled the bedroom, heading downstairs.

He snatched up the card, but all he saw was an account number at a certain bank. One he knew from experience fronted for offshore banking he knew catered to a lot of questionable patrons. He had no doubt the moment the money was put in any account, it would vanish.

If they paid her.

Yet if they didn't?

Possible had outmaneuvered them again.

Gently rolling his wife over, he saw the same mark drawn on her brow.

"Bitch," he hissed even as he heard his girls scream, and their wails sounded from below.

His son, he knew, could sleep through an earthquake.

Reaching for a phone, he dialed a number, and hissed. "She made contact."

He listened for a moment, then cut off his superior.

"Listen, damn it, she made demands. Will you listen? We have twenty-four hours before it hits the fan but good. Even then, we have one week before she sells the data anyway. So, _listen_," he spat, and began to report what had happened.

As expected, his superior was less than happy.

**KP**

"What are they doing," Will asked as they listened to the phone call that had been recorded, and broadcast across several anti-government websites. A very damning phone call considering how much Phelps let leak over a supposedly open line. It didn't help that the impromptu interrogation was added to the airtime.

"They're paying her off," she realized as she listened to the part of the call only GJ's hackers managed to get before the Agency belatedly pulled the plug on the website.

"Wrong tact," Will frowned. "Even I doubt she would actually blow up the…."

"You don't know Kimberly at all, do you? And consider, there are more ways to 'blow something up' than the obvious."

"But the death threats?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. She isn't acting like herself, Will. I'm afraid, God help me, I am afraid she might be serious about those threats."

"Do we sanction her, then?"

"No. No, that won't help. We push her any harder now, and she might well cross that final line."

"Cross…? She's already threatening….!"

"We're seeing vindication here, Will. Nothing more. Until she endangers _innocent_ lives, I won't make a move."

"Are you serious?"

"That's what I told Simon when he called earlier."

Will grimaced as he sifted the data before them. "So, how did he take it."

"Not well. How is your research going?"

"Satellite, and our traditional surveillance has picked up no less than _fourteen_ Kim Possibles showing up across the globe in various locations. All at the _exact_ time she apparently broke into Phelps' house."

"So, _fifteen_ doubles. Even I would like to know how she managed that since she and Camille can't be everywhere."

"You think Camille is actively working with….her?"

"So is Shego. We just can't prove it."

"But….?"

"We can't prove it. Not yet. Until we have hard evidence one way or the other, we can't move. It's part of the reformed U.N. charter that was voted on last year. The cowboy years are done, Agent Du. Now, let's let the Americans enjoy their own handiwork," she said just a little smugly.

Will understood completely.

"And if she starts killing? _Innocents?_"

"Then, God help us, we will have to bring her down. Any way we can."

_Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**6**

"I wish I could have seen his face," Shego sniggered. "I mean, in person, not just on the holo-cam you used to record him," she amended.

"How did our other deception work?"

"Two fizzled, but we still had fourteen look-alikes out there running GJ, and their errand boys ragged."

"Good. I'll have to thank Arbiter for finding so many close doubles we could use the holo-emitters on."

"You trust him not to use those devices for his own purposes?"

"Not for a second. Which is why they're rigged to self-destruct after a certain time, or if they try to use them for anything but what I intended," Kim smirked as she leaned over the laptop where she was currently typing furiously as numbers and symbols scrolled before her eyes.

"Yeah, he'll like that one. So, how is it going?"

"I've rerouted all fifty million through five dozen ghost accounts, and laundered it through another five hundred legitimate banks. By the time the money is put into the real account I set up, it will be clean, and untraceable. And only I will know the account, or the pin."

"Congratulations, Princess. You just made the big-time," Shego grinned.

Kim gave her a feral smirk as she told her, "I'm just getting started. Check out the new web page I sent to UTip-Leaks."

Shego glanced to the standard PC setting in her den, and gaped as the page came up.

"Holy…..! Kimmie, you just blew away the rules with this one. They'll be coming after you with blood in their eyes."

"Good. Angry people make mistakes. Really angry people tend to shoot themselves in the….foot."

Shego said nothing to that as she saw the first few pages of a very sensitive document censored only to hide names and locations, but giving away some very blatant details on some very high level operations that had been glossed over in the past as terrorist activities, or accidents.

The entries were under a file titled '_Your Government is Killing You_!'

"Subtle," she murmured, and read some entries that surprised even her. Buried in the first twenty listings was the operation that killed Dr. Drakken to undermine _Team Possible_. Reason, or reasons unknown, but the operational details were put out for all to see.

"One way or another, I will have the truth shoved down their throats."

"With both fists, I'm guessing?"

Kim only smiled, and kept typing on the notebook she now carried with her at all times.

"So, why isn't your computer nerd helping? Wasn't this his kind of thing?"

Kim sighed, then Shego saw the smile was gone. Kim was looking miserable again.

"Kim?"

"Wade ghosted on me. He…. Even he believed I was guilty in the end. He actually told me he was disappointed in me. Then he vanished. But I learned enough from him, and a few other scientists, to manage on my own," she told her somberly. "Enough to know I am better off trusting no one."

"Not even me," Shego asked her quietly.

Kim studied her intently for a moment, then murmured, "I'm trying. But you have to admit, we did spend a half dozen years trying to kill each other."

"No. I was just playing," Shego smiled wanly at her.

"Playing, was it," Kim's thin lips quirked slightly.

"Well, yeah," Shego actually blushed. "It was…fun. Wasn't it," she asked almost timidly now.

Kim continued to study her.

"Oddly enough, it was, Shego. Yeah. It was fun."

"I missed you, too, Princess," she murmured, and walked up to daringly put her hands on her shoulders.

"Those were….better times, weren't they?"

"Yeah. So…. Even your folks?"

"Yeah. _Everyone_ bailed. When they let me out, I found out they had moved. No forwarding address. I couldn't even find Uncle Slim. They all just….went away."

"Damn. No wonder you were so….. Well, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," she told the redhead who had washed out her dye as part of her 'Return' ploy. She impulsively slid her arms down and around the younger woman, embracing her.

To her genuine surprise, Kim turned, and even returned the embrace.

This wasn't a drunken new year's kiss. This wasn't a teasing game. Kim put her head on her shoulder, holding her tight, and suddenly began to cry.

"It's all right, Kimberly," she murmured, stroking her red mane. "I won't go anywhere. You have my promise. And I never break my promises."

Kim said nothing as she simply clung to her. And for the first time in many years, just cried.

**KP**

"What if we brought in the Possibles?"

"Know where they went, do you," Betty asked Simon. "As I recall from the details you let slip, you censored all contact with their daughter, and ensured they remained out of touch until they took off on their own just to get away from _you_ people."

"Her hacking friend?"

"No one knows where _he_ is anymore. It's a sure bet he's cut himself from anyone in the field after he felt Kimberly betrayed their own principles."

The head of the Agency frowned.

"Damn it," the man spat. "We paid her off, and she still leaked key elements of past missions. We have have no less than nine different countries screaming at the President just now, all demanding formal apologies, and even reparations."

"Sorry. GJ doesn't get involved in internal political squabbles. Remember? After all, you did help rewrite our charter."

Simon glared.

"So, what is your advice?"

"Cooperate."

"Cooperate!? With a…..a terrorist?"

"Hmmmm. And yet again you overlook the fact that you created this one. You turned an ally into an implacable enemy. Seems to be a recurring theme with you gentlemen," she pointed out.

"Posturing aside," Simon finally hissed as he eyed the only other person in the private office just then. "Would she carry out her threats?"

"You tell me. Operation _Bluebell_?"

Simon shook his head. "That was Hinton's operation. Start to end. He thought he had a way to manage the ninja, just like I said, and he took it. It was approved by HO without problem."

"I could have told you it wouldn't work. Team Possible didn't work by the rules you understand. Stoppable was a sidekick the way you are a boss. Understand?"

Simon just frowned.

Betty just shook her head.

"The point is, you couldn't have made Ronald work for you if you put a gun to Kimberly's head, and ordered him to cooperate. If anything, you'd have had two….."

Simon had the sense to glance away.

"You didn't?"

Simon remained silent.

"Stoppable's early parole. His subsequent disappearance? You tried to pressure him again. Didn't you?"

"The Secretary felt that if he understood the woman's future well-being were…..compromised…."

"Hinton hasn't got a brain in his head, and you listened to _him_? God, he's worse than Phelps. You two really have made a mess of things. No wonder I can't even get Yamanouchi to listen to me anymore."

Simon fell silent again.

Just as the phone rang, and his secretary told him, "Call on line three, sir. They say it's urgent."

"Who?"

"They said it was an Alpha-Two-Alpha call, sir."

Simon snatched up the phone, and barked, "Secretary Hinton? What's happened now…..?"

"Hello, Simon," a low, obviously feminine voice murmured as Betty's keen hearing caught the tone.

She reached over, and pressed the speaker button, and it told her how shaken he was that Simon didn't argue.

"Kimberly, it's Dr. Direc….."

"I know, Dr. Director," Kimberly replied smoothly. "I've got a very good _shot_ of you. A very good shot," she told them pointedly. "Now, it's four days into the deadline, and I haven't heard that sniveling errand boy saying anything of import just yet. So I want Simple Simon there to play another game today. It's called 'duck, duck, _goose_."

Betty gasped, lunged forward, and shoved Simon to the ground even as the window behind him exploded, and something impacted the far wall.

"Still there?"

"We're here, Kimberly. Listen, I know you were….."

"Bup, bup, bup, bup, bup. I'm talking now. You're listening. Ready for the rules?"

"We're listening," a very shaken Simon rasped as he clambered to his knees, looking not at the phone, but at the wall where a very high-tech arrow was impaling his portrait of the current president. Right through the forehead.

"Here's my game. You have ten minutes to evacuate the building, and then my arrow releases a special nerve toxin that will put you all into _irreversible_ comas. I'm not bluffing, and don't try to tamper with it, or it goes off now. If you think I'm playing, ask the backstabbing harpy. I used her formula for XM-798. This is to remind you that your confession period has one day left, only one, before I assume you decided to ignore me. Oh, and one last thing. Your ten minutes starts now," Kim told them, and the line went dead.

Betty swore even as the arrow chirped, and a blinking light flashed on a slender cylinder on the bolt. She shoved Simon aside again, and slapped the emergency evacuation button on his desk.

"You can't….!"

"We have ten minutes. She's not joking. I recognize the canister, and XM is what put my brother into a coma. Anyone that breathes that stuff is as good as dead. We need a four block perimeter until it dissipates, and we need to go! _Now_!"

Simon didn't look back as the people around them surged for the stairs and elevators.

**KP**

"I'm on the top floor," the voice rasped as the bulky figure moved through the halls, and toward the main offices. "Still not picking up any traces of the pathogen on the scanner."

"It might have been contained in my office," Simon said over the radio. "We closed the door on the way out. Be careful when you open the door."

"That's why I'm wearing a D-Con suit," Will Du drawled as he held up the airborne sensor. "Still nothing. I'm opening the door now. Outer office is still clean. Going into the inner office now."

"Will? What is it? What did you find?"

"You're not going to like it," Will predicted, staring at the gaping safe, and the charred word literally burned into the wall.

"_Sukkerz_," the daring taunt declared.

He had little doubt who had done it.

"Dr. Director. _Omega One _is definitely active, and working with Possible."

"Son-of-a-bitch," his usually composed boss spat bitterly when he transmitted the image of the vandalized wall, and the open safe.

Betty, meanwhile, turned to Simon.

"What did you have in that safe?"

Simon looked genuinely ill.

"Anselm," she spat. "What was in there?"

"Ju-Just…..daily reports. A few grand. And….."

"And," she snapped, ignoring the federal officers around them.

"The…. The current program updates to the President's _football_."

Betty suddenly looked as pale as Simon.

Turning away, she snapped at her communications officer, and demanded, "Get me the President. Don't argue, hook me up, _now_!"

**KP**

"Think they'll figure it out?"

"Are you kidding? Even Betty tends to think two-dimensionally. I mean, hello? The _Ron_ _Factor_?"

"I read about that in Villain's Quarterly," Shego giggled as they flew back to the island to prepare for their next operation.

"You so did not," the redhead actually laughed.

"Oh, yeah. We had our own moles, and when we read about that one, we laughed for days. Of course, Gemini took it all seriously, and we heard how that one went, too. He couldn't show himself at the usual meets for a long time after that one blew up in his face."

"I'll bet. Still, you should have seen Betty and Sheldon having a slap-down when they met that day. Talk about issues!"

"I always knew she was a control freak, though. But, still, sticking her own brother in a coma just to 'save the world.'"

"I can see where he had to be stopped in the end," Kim sighed. "Still, you're right. That was cold. That was past cold, it was frigid."

"And you wonder why I turned my back on the whole hero biz. Trust me, the only real heroes in this world are clueless dupes. Everyone else is just a poser."

"I guess I was just a clueless dupe," Kim remarked grimly.

"You were honest, Kimmie," Shego told her as they flew on over the ocean, masking by stealth, and her low flight just over the waves. "Only no one told you that honesty isn't always the best policy."

"I figured it out," she murmured.

"So, what next?"

"Next? I'm going to try to reach out, and _touch_ somebody," she smiled.

**KP**

"Stoppable-San," the lithe, black-haired ninja woman ran into the room where he was meditating, and floating four feet off the floor. "I bear important news."

His eyes opened, but they were not hazel. They were bright blue. The same blue as the faint aura surrounding his entire body.

"What news, Yori," he asked quietly, showing no alarm.

"Our brothers in Kyoto just sent word that the car you hid there is gone."

"Someone took it," he asked quietly.

"No, Stoppable-San. It….took itself. Tomaz assured me it simply started on its own, and flew away."

Ron's thin lips quirked as he slowly put his feet down at the same moment the aura faded. "As expected. It is time to go, Yori. Things will happen very fast now. Kimberly will need our help."

"Our help, Stoppable-San," she frowned.

"Hai. If we do not help her, she will damn herself, and the world with her. We must stop her, for her own sake."

"I see. You have had a vision?"

"Hai. Not that it was needed. I have known Kimberly long enough to know she is often her own worst enemy."

"She is a strong, and proud warrior," Yori murmured as he turned to pack a small satchel.

"She is my past. But if we are to have a future, she must be shown another way."

"It will be my honor to assist you, Ron-San," she smiled at him, and quickly left to pack her own bag.

**KP**

"Holy…. Are these what I think they are," Shego asked as Kim returned to her little notebook, and began typing something that even she recognized this time, because she once had seen similar codes on an ill-advised mission of her own.

"The President's nuclear arming codes," Kim smiled. "Director Anselm just gave me control of the world's nuclear arsenals."

"The…._world's_," Shego asked quietly, staring at Kim as if not quite seeing her until that moment.

The redhead only grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Once I had his codes, extrapolating, and deducing the arming codes for similar systems was child's play," she smirked. "I now control _every_ nuclear weapon on the planet. Including the nine missiles hidden in Tehran's underground bunkers."

Shego found she had nothing to say to that. Nothing at all.

Kim glanced back at her, eyeing the stack of papers taken from other key offices during their raid. "What about the Intel we picked up. Anything valuable?"

"Tons of stuff. You could blackmail half the world leaders with this stuff forever," she admitted dryly. I only gave Arbiter the least of it. I kept the best."

"You aren't really going to…..use those codes? Are you," Shego asked uneasily.

Kim snorted.

"Please. You think I want to live on a glowing rock? No, this is just to get their attention. They think that they can keep playing games as usual. That they can just ignore us because we're _girls_." she spat. "Well, I'm just reminding them who the deadlier of the species can be," she smiled, and even Shego was once more unnerved by that smirk on her face.

She started to wonder if maybe Kim hadn't stepped way over a line she had not even noticed until now.

"Then again," Kim shrugged. "If they leave me with nothing, why should I leave them with….anything?"

"_Kim_!"

"Teasing," Kim smiled back at her, closing the notebook.

Only Shego had to wonder. She had to wonder a lot.

"I'm going to go brief Camille on the final phase of this operation, and then I'll be back," she told her.

Shego only nodded.

And waited.

And waited.

Kim did not come back.

Only three hours later, after seeking out the fallen heiress, did she learn what happened. Kim had strolled down to the beach when a small car actually drove up out of the water onto the beach. Kim climbed inside, and drove back into the water.

She never came back.

Shego was still trying not to panic when a small, sleek mini-jet set down near her villa, and the most unlikely face of all appeared as Ron Stoppable jumped out.

"I'm only looking for Kim," he told her when Shego tensed, not sure what was going on now.

"So am I. I think she's about to do something….stupid," she admitted, noting Ron's gaze as he glanced to the flight bag in her hands.

She had been on her way to the airstrip to try to find Kim. Only the world was a big place, and she couldn't imagine where to look.

"Tell me what happened," Ron demanded.

"Stoppable-San has had a vision of disaster," the young ninja girl that made Shego jealous of her youth and figure as she jumped gracefully down to join them. "We must find Possible-San before….."

"I think your vision is already coming true," Shego moaned, and told him in a nutshell what had been going on.

"I know what's going on," Betty said as she shocked them all by coming out of the woods just then. Behind her, two GJ agents followed, but none were carrying weapons. None of them looked happy.

"Dr. Director," Ron merely murmured as Shego just glared.

"I just heard from Secretary Hinton. He was finally….persuaded to tell us of a few details overlooked in the official accounts."

"What details," Shego demanded, glaring at her.

"It seems that while the Agency was trying to sway her into cooperating with them," Will told them, he being one of the two agents with Betty, "They used a _reverse polarizer _on her."

"Oh, no," Shego groaned.

"So, she found her own dark side," Ron nodded, remembering his own foray into the dark side.

"Worse than that," Betty reminded him. "She just took control of the President's nuclear launch codes."

"No. She took control of the _world's_ nuclear launch codes," Shego told her.

Betty looked paler than the white sands on her beaches.

"Will she launch them," Betty demanded of Shego.

"I don't know," Shego told her. "God help me, I don't know. She's been getting…..moodier lately. Like she is giving up on…..everything. Everyone," she said, looking away as she shook her head.

"Where would she go," Will asked them both, looking far less reserved than usual.

Ron's eyes glittered. "Where it began," he said, and climbed back into his jet. "Coming," he asked Shego.

"Stoppable…..?"

"I'm going to ask you to stay out of this, Dr. Director," Ron told her somberly. "If she sees any of your people, it may only set her off."

"I'll hold back, but the authorities need to know…."

"If they push her, she will launch," Ron told her somberly. "I have foreseen it. Now give us time to stop this catastrophe, before you try making another."

Shego didn't hesitate. She jumped up into the jet with the two ninja, squeezing in with the younger woman, and then Ron slid the cockpit down and into place as Betty just watched them go.

"We aren't following."

"No need. I know where he's going."

"Then we should…."

"We should listen to him. Remember, he's the mystical monkey-master now. That wasn't the sidekick that we just saw. It was the warrior he's become. We'll give him time to do what he can. Meanwhile, we'll have people standing by."

"Where?"

"Middleton, of course."

"Of course," Will grumbled.

_Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am writing this story for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Bad Girls**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**7**

"Long time, no see, KP," a familiar voice murmured as she looked up from the notebook computer she hunched over to gape in shock.

"Ron?"

He didn't even look at the computer where her fingers still rested.

"Is this really what you want, Kim?"

"They…. They have to pay, Ron," she seethed now, her shock fading into anger. "You don't know what they did. To me! To us! To…..everyone!"

"I know this isn't you. I know, KP. Are you really going to wipe out humanity? Wipe out hope? Joy? Even…..love?"

"L-Love? But….you left. You…. _Everyone_ left," she grit out, shaking her head vehemently.

"I didn't, Princess," Shego told her, climbing into the tree house after Ron, and smiling at her as she knelt there on hands and knees not feet from where Kim sat, one hand still poised over the keyboard. "I told you I would never leave you again. Remember?"

"You…."

"So, you were going to leave me," Shego asked quietly as Ron stepped back.

"I….. I was…. Going to make them pay," she glowered. "They have to pay. For Drew. For us. For…..everyone they hurt!"

"And what about the innocents," Ron asked. "The ones you used to protect? The ones you fought to save?"

"I….."

"Now, Yori."

"Yori? What….?"

Kim screeched as the ninja woman rose through the trapdoor, aiming the small device she held, and firing it in the same instant. Kim fell back, twitching violently, then slowly went limp.

"Did that….do it," Shego asked, slowly moving toward Kim.

"Give me the laptop," Ron told Shego, his focus on the threat still before them.

"N-No," Kim croaked, slowly sitting up. "Gen-Genetic…..coding. Anyone but….me touches it, and the…..program launches every nuke in the world."

"Will you stop it," Shego asked her carefully, pulling back her hand about to reach out for the machine. Guardedly eyeing her, she asked, "For me?"

Kim sat up again, shaking her head.

She frowned, staring at Shego, then looking at Ron. Then finally Yori.

"What…happened? God, what did I do," she finally asked, staring at the laptop that no one moved to touch.

"It wasn't you," Shego told her.

"Yes. It was," Ron told her. "It was just a side of you that you usually control. Only they let it out, and forgot to cage it again. Don't worry. Our device is more efficient than the one the government agents used. Your dark side is completely under your control again. So, will you switch off that doomsday program?"

"I….." Kim frowned. "I can't believe I…..?"

Shego, Ron, and Yori just looked at her.

"I was really going to…..blow up the world? The whole world," she whimpered, deactivating the program counting down before her eyes.

"You were having a really bad day, Kimberly," Shego called her softly. "Trust me, I've been there. And we'll get through it together. I promise."

Kim stared at the hand held out to her.

She glanced up at Ron, standing resolute, somber, untouchable.

She all but flung herself into Shego's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I dragged you back into crime! I made you a wanted felon again. Oh, God. I really was…evil!"

"Evil? No, Kim. You were never truly evil," Shego told her quietly. "Just hurt. I know how that feels. So, shut down the machine? I'd like to live a little longer. Long enough to tell you….."

"Kim Possible, come down with your hands up," a voice bellowed. "You are completely surrounded."

Everyone in the tree house knew that voice.

"Pompous, little….."

"It's all right, Shego," Kim said, looking past sad now as she reached own, and tapped a few keys. "It's over. Maybe….it's better this way," she said, eyeing Ron as she tapped a few more keys.

"Kim," Shego frowned. "Are you okay?"

She gave a weak laugh as she closed the laptop, and left it setting there.

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be okay again. But…."

"Kim Possible! I know you can hear me," the strident voice boomed over a loudspeaker.

"Insufferable little ass, isn't he," Shego tried to tease as the searchlights now filtered in around them, lighting up the night.

"Ron," Kim asked quietly as she looked to him even as she clung to Shego with one arm.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Shego out of here?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Then do it. I'll go out, and distract them. You get her away from here. She….isn't a part of this."

"Kimberly," Shego gasped. "You can't…."

Kim had already dropped down the hatch as soon as Ron had nodded.

No one missed the fact she had left the laptop behind.

"Don't move, Possible," Will shouted, over forty agents, and another ten local officers surrounding her even as a sleek, blue VTOL landed nearby.

Dr. Director stormed out of the hatch, jumping down even before the aircraft landed, and shouted, "Damn it, Will! This is not being subtle!"

Kim stepped forward, hands raised.

"It's all right, Dr. Director," she told her, her expression unusually placid after all that had been said and done. "I give up."

The men swarmed her before she could take a breath.

**KP**

"How are you doing, Kim," Betty asked as she walked into the redhead's cell in the most secure federal prison in the nation.

"Can't complain," she murmured, sitting on the end of her cot, the only furniture in the small cell. The small, pale-looking redhead didn't even look up as she spoke.

Betty studied the woman in the oversized orange jumpsuit, and shook her head.

"Have you eaten today," she asked.

Kim only shrugged.

Betty already knew the woman had not eaten in the four days since she had been brought in.

Without the control codes to the world's nuclear arsenals.

Everyone on scene had been so busy posturing that they forget a few details.

Like whatever device was being used to store, and control the arming codes. The actual data itself gleaned from stolen files, and then, of course, there was Ron and Shego. Who no one had seen since Ron had taken off from Shego's island.

By the time she had restored order in the excitement of bringing in Kimberly, there wasn't a sign of Stoppable, Shego, or the threat that still hung over their collective heads.

Amateurs. She was surrounded by amateurs.

"I guess you know what they want?"

"The same thing they always want," Kim shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure why I tried so hard to help them," she told Betty in a quiet, haggard voice. "They're the real threat to this world."

"I won't argue. Every system has its….problems."

Kim said nothing.

"Kim, if you just told us….."

"I have nothing to say. Not anymore."

"Kim…."

"Goodbye, Dr. Director," she said, and turned to look at the wall.

Betty didn't bother to swear as she left the cell. Possible, she realized, was very close to giving up this time. She was literally willing herself to die. Like it or not, she only had one chance. It was a risk, but she had to take it.

If only to save the one woman in the world that once gave her all to save it.

**KP**

"Knock, knock," Shego smiled, standing in the middle of the crumbling wall where she had just blown an allegedly impenetrable bunker open.

The four men sitting inside only gaped.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. You should be in jail. Or running. Or _something_. Guess what? Not happening. I'll tell you what is happening, though. We, Kimmie and I, we still have a whole lot of top secret papers with names, dates, and _really_ embarrassing secrets on them. You want them back? Well, too bad," Shego smirked.

"Listen, woman. You're already in enough trouble….."

"Funny you should say that. You've never seen me mad. Not really. Annoyed, bored, irritated? Sure. But _mad_? Nope. Nuh-uh. Want to know what it looks like?"

The men shared uneasy looks.

"The correct answer is….._no_," she instructed them as she walked forward, and grabbed a guard's wavering gun barrel, which promptly melted into slag in her glowing hand.

"Now, here is where you screwed-up losers listen to me," Shego smiled sardonically. "Because, and this is very important, if you don't, I'm not going to tease. I'm going to post _everything_. That's right. Everything. Every dirty deal. Every murder. Every secret operation you did for whatever reason. It all goes on the net. Everything. Right down to your secret fetishes, Bobby," she smirked at the secretary.

"What do you want," the gray-haired man spat, looking more than uneasy.

"_Clear_ my Kimmie," she growled, "Today. Tomorrow will be too late," she told the men before turning and walking out.

She didn't look back.

No one pursued.

"What do we do?"

Three of men turned to Robert Hinton, and the man shuddered.

"You have to be kidding?"

"She's blunt, idealistic, and all but untouchable. Do you want to know what the bitch will do if we try calling her bluff," the President demanded of him. "And there's still the ninja. He's obviously back in play."

Robert found he had nothing to say to that. Nothing at all.

"I'll call a press meeting first thing in the morning," the Vice President said quietly. "We should decide how to manage this."

"What about that notebook," the Secretary of Defense demanded. "We still have no control over our own nuclear weapons, but it's a sure bet that _someone_ does!"

"I don't think we had better mention that one. To anyone," the President told the others.

No one argued.

**KP**

Kim walked out of prison just after noon the next day, staring incredulously at Shego who leaned against her old Roth as the woman winked, and grinned at her.

"I can't believe it," Kim laughed, suddenly feeling alive again, and ran across the road to where Shego was standing just outside the prison gates. "You actually pulled it off?"

"Let's say I've had more experience with negotiating with these guys, and leave it there," Shego grinned.

The two embraced in full view of the media waiting on her release this time, along with quite a few spectators who were cheering, and applauding even before the pair hugged.

"So, Kimmie," Shego beamed at her. "You're a free woman again. What now?'

Kim sighed.

"I just want to go somewhere quiet, and just….relax. No pressure. No stress. Just… Nothing."

"I know just the place," Shego grinned, and guided her into the passenger seat. "I'll drive."

"Are you sure….."

"Trust me," Shego winked again as she slid behind the wheel. "I'm a professional."

Kim couldn't help but laugh again as the car rose into the air, and Shego broke every law the FAA had as she rocketed out of the area at full thrust, likely shattering more than a few windows as they went hypersonic in only seconds.

"This thing is almost as good as my jet," the green-skinned woman beamed as they flew around half the globe in literally only minutes.

"Well, my brothers helped build it," she said, sighing wistfully.

"Ah, the twin terrors."

"They aren't that….. Well….. They are still my brothers," she murmured, glancing out the window thoughtfully.

"Glad you feel that way," she said, and as the miracle car began to decelerate, Kim realized they were back at Shego's island. And this time their arrival was being watched.

By four people she knew very well.

"M-Mom? Dad," she croaked even as the car settled to the asphalt, and she spotted her parents and twin brothers standing near the airstrip watching her.

"Go on, Princess," Shego murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder to give her a nudge. "I put them up in the villa with you. You guys are due a reunion. I'll see you later."

Kim turned to study her, eyes filled with tears, and abruptly flung her arms around Shego. "I love you," she rasped, clinging to her with fierce passion. Genuine passion, Shego felt.

"I love you, too, Kimmie. Now, go say to the folks. Believe it or not, they missed you, too."

She gave a watery sniff, then jumped out of the car, and ran over to hug her parents as they all had a very tearful reunion. Shego smiled, and then turned to drive toward the resort, leaving the cart for the Possibles to use. She just had one more meeting, and this sick little game could finally end.

Or so she hoped.

**KP**

"Shego."

"Bets."

"Don't call me….."

"Harpy? Cyclops? One-eyed bitch? Stop me when I'm getting warm."

"You just can't give it a rest, can you?"

"Can you?"

"You promised to tell me where the notebook went if I helped you find the Possibles. Now, I know you're a woman of your word, odd as that seems to some in our….community. But I do trust you, which is why I enlisted you in helping Possible at all. So, spill. Where is it?"

"Stoppable took it. With Kim's blessings. She even shifted the access codes so only he can use it."

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"Some of your bully boys were talking about bombing Yamanouchi at the end. You know that? Now, how much do you think that pissed off those monkey ninjas?"

Betty didn't say anything to that.

"Still, Stoppable is the one guy in the world you don't actually have to worry about. We both know that."

"My superiors aren't going to like that answer."

"Your superiors were the idiots that created this mess. Why don't you remind them of that fact? Frankly, if I were Kim, I'd have pushed the button without waiting. Even at her darkest, though, she held out, looking for hope. You think about _that_ one."

"I have. It's why I helped push for her complete pardon."

"You mean my _play-acting _for the boys didn't help," Shego mugged.

"It didn't hurt. But, then, you weren't acting, were you? I doubt even the President thought you could go through their best shelter like you were ripping through cardboard, though. You'll have them working on new designs for months after that one."

"I'll try to care."

"We're not done."

"You never are," Shego shot as she eyed the woman in her chair behind her desk. It grated, but she knew the harpy only sat there just to get on her nerves. This was a game they had both been playing for years.

"I was hoping Possible might come back. Rejoin us."

"Even she's not sure about that one. And I don't blame her."

"There's still also the question of that fifty million plus she extorted. _And_ the documents," she asked leadingly.

"I asked her about that," Shego smiled as she opened a drawer, and pulled out a thick stack of paper she set before Betty without explanation. "Unfortunately, when she got her brain rewired back to its _default_ state, she lost touch with a lot of the _dark corners _she had been forced into. She doesn't even remember the codes, or the accounts where she stuck that money. Isn't that a shame?"

"I take it you don't know either," she asked as she eyed the first few documents, and then pulled them off the desk to stuff into a pouch.

"Hey, that was her show. Why would I care?"

"Why, indeed. For the record, you're still on probation, _Carla_," she called her. "Off the record," Betty said, rising to her feet. "Thank you."

Shego said nothing as Betty stopped in the door.

"One more thing," she added.

"There always is with you," Shego complained.

Betty nodded at her brandy decanter.

"Real scotch isn't so pale. If you're going to use tea to fake drinking, you'd better seep it a little longer."

Shego sniggered as she watched the woman walk out.

So, she had guessed what she was doing that day all along? Well, she didn't care. Just as she didn't care about Kim's money. Money she had talked fast and hard to get her to keep. At least, for now. She deserved it, after all. They did owe her.

Just then, she didn't want to think about any of that.

She left her office, going to find her favorite redhead, and find out if they still had any kind of future at all before the world caught up to them again.

As it always did.

Just then, she just didn't care about the world, though.

All she cared about was her Princess.

_End_


End file.
